My Damned Wife
by Frappenona
Summary: [Sequel of Molested] Bagaimana rasanya tinggal serumah dengan seorang berandal yang tengah mengandung anakmu? HaeHyuk, My comeback fiction—MPREG!


Cast: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae [HaeHyuk]

Genre: Romance

Rate: (depends on Readers' request)

Length: 1. 483 words [Prolog]

WARNING! YAOI/Shonen-ai/BL, OOC, AU, EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, GS!Umma, MPREG.

* * *

**Prolog**

* * *

Hari minggu pagi yang tenang di kediaman Lee..

Seorang pria berusia sekitar empat puluh tahunan tengah duduk santai di ruang tengah sambil membaca koran ditemani secangkir kopi hangat buatan sang istri, sementara istrinya yang sudah tak muda lagi itu kini tengah berkutat di dapur—menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk keluarga kecilnya, dan.. Oh, kemana perginya anak tunggal mereka?

Ayo berkunjung ke sudut lain dari rumah mewah tersebut, tepatnya di dalam sebuah kamar mandi yang memiliki sebuah _bath up_ serta sebuah _shower box_ dan kaca yang panjang di dalamnya. Kalau bicara soal kamar mandi, jadi ingat kisah awal dari cerita ini, ya? Adakah yang masih ingat? Tidak? Wah, kusarankan untuk membacanya, kalau begitu.

Kembali ke kamar mandi yang satu ini, dimana seorang namja berambut kemerahan tengah duduk dengan perasaan gelisan diatas closet duduknya—tak lupa dengan celana yang sudah diturunkan hingga sebatas lutut, serta sebuah benda asing—_well_, mungkin tak asing lagi jika benda tersebut dipegang oleh seorang yeoja, hanya saja 'dia' ini adalah seorang namja—yang berada di tangannya. Ia terus menghentakkan kedua kaki mulusnya dengan perasaan was-was, menunggu sesuatu yang seharusnya keluar dari lubang kejantanannya—uhuk, air seni.

Namja berambut merah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hyukjae ini sebenarnya melakukan hal tersebut bukan tanpa alasan. _Everything must be happened for a reason, mustn't it?_ Begitu juga dengan kegiatan mari-kita-pipis-dan-lihat-hasilnya yang tengah dilakukan oleh Hyukjae. Namja berusia 19 tahun itu akhir-akhir ini mengalami muntah-muntah jijay atau yang biasa para wanita sebut dengan _morning sick_. Hal tersebut sudah terjadi selama lebih dari seminggu—dan hari ini sudah terhitung sebulan sejak hari dimana dirinya diperkosa di sebuah toilet penuh jebakan oleh seorang bocah tak tahu diri yang bernama Donghae. Karena rasa penasaran yang luar biasa, dengan menekan rasa malunya yang teramat sangat, ia memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah benda kecil yang bernama _test pack_.

Bermodalkan pengetahuan seadanya serta nekat, Hyukjaepun mencobanya pagi ini, sekalian mengetahui apakah ia uhuk-hamil-uhuk atau tidak.

Cukup lama ia menunggu, hingga akhirnya hasrat untuk buang air kecilpun menghampirinya. Dengan perasaan takut disertai deg-degan, Hyukjae menadahkan gelas plastik kecil yang ia colong dari dapur di depan kejantanannya, bersiap untuk menerima kejutan yang mungkin akan terlalu mengejutkannya.

Setelah selesai mengeluarkan hasrat yang telah lama dinantikan olehnya, Hyukjae mencelupkan _test pack_ yang berada di tangannya. Ia menunggu sebentar, dan melihat adanya dua buah garis merah disana.

Sekali lagi, dua buah garis merah.

Hyukjae menatap benda ditangannya dengan pandangan shock, karena menurut informasi yang tertera di bungkus _test pack_ tersebut, dua buah garis merah artinya..

**_Positif hamil._**

Hyukjae mendelik tak percaya—astaga, kau harus rileks._ Tenangkan pikiranmu, Hyuk!_

Tarik nafas,

Hembuskan..

U-uh—

"TIDAAAAAK!"

.

_Dan sejak saat itulah, bencana yang sesungguhnya dimulai.._

.

BRAK!

"Dimana kelas Lee Donghae?"

Seorang namja berambut merah menggebrak pintu salah satu ruang kelas di SM Senior High School dengan tampang sangar, dan menarik kerah salah satu siswa yang berada paling dekat dengan jangkauannya. Namja itu, Hyukjae, menatap satu persatu siswa disana seakan siap menelan mereka bulat-bulat jika tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawab pertanyaannya dalam hitungan ketiga.

"Cepat beri tahu aku dimana letak kelas Lee Donghae!" Kali ini dengan nada memerintah yang naik satu oktaf, membuat namja yang berada di cengkramannya berjengkit ngeri. Dengan terbata, namja itu segera memberitahu Hyukjae—daripada harus mati sia-sia, coba?

"Du—dua belas—e-e-empat."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hyukjae segera melepaskan cengkramannya dan melesat keluar dari kelas disertai aura membunuh yang kentara sekali.

Dan—

BRAK!

—satu lagi pintu kelas yang harus menjadi korban amukan Hyukjae. Kali ini pintu bercat coklat dengan tulisan XII-IV yang menggantung diatasnya, kelas yang menurut siswa tadi merupakan kelas dari seorang Lee Donghae.

Tanpa menghiraukan guru yang sedang mengajar, Hyukjae segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke depan kelas dan menatap seluruh siswa dengan nyalang,

"Mana Lee Donghae?"

Seluruh siswa di dalam ruangan tersebut serempak menunjuk seorang namja berambut hitam yang tengah tertidur dengan sebuah headset putih menggantung di telinganya. Namja yang disinyalir sebagai makhluk bernama Donghae itu tampak tak sedikitpun terganggu oleh keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Hyukjae—terbukti dengan wajahnya yang masih damai, seakan sedang tak terjadi apapun disekitarnya. Guru matematika yang merasa terganggu akan kehadiran Hyukjaepun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ia merasakan aura ingin membunuh yang menguar dari balik tubuh Hyukjae. Pokoknya—suram, deh.

"Ha—Hae!" Seorang namja bermata sipit mengguncang-guncang tubuh Donghae yang malah asik-asikan tertidur ditengah suasana genting. Dalam hati, ia berharap jika namja itu bukan salah satu korban toilet umum Donghae, karena ia tahu jelas penyebab dibalik amarah namja itu—jika ia benar merupakan salah satu korban Donghae.

"Hng," Sebuah gumaman terdengar dari bibir Donghae, menandakan dirinya sudah setengah terbangun. Hyukjae mendecih pelan dan menjambak rambut Donghae—membuat namja itu terbangun dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hyuk—aww," Donghae meringis pelan ketika merasakan sakit pada bagian kepalanya. Ia mendongak dan menemukan sebuah tangan putih tengan mencengkram rambutnya dengan keras, "Ada apa ini?"

"Ikut aku." Hyukjae menarik tangannya tanpa melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut Donghae, mengakibatkan namja yang baru saja terbangun itu harus merelakan dirinya diseret tanpa berprikemanusiaan oleh sang pemuda berhati preman.

Sepeninggal Hyukjae dan Donghae, suasana kelas yang semula sunyi menjadi ribut. Beberapa diantara mereka mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, sementara yang lain berebut ingin keluar kelas karena penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Donghae kalah taruhan kah?

Atau—ia baru saja menghamili adik perempuan pemuda sangar tadi?

Oh, andai saja mereka tahu bahwa yang di'hamili' disini bukan adik perempuan Hyukjae, melainkan Hyukjae sendiri..

"DIAM SEMUANYA!" Tidak tahan dengan keributan yang terjadi, guru yang sedari tadi merasa diacuhkanpun akhirnya membuka mulutnya, berusaha mengembalikan para siswa pada keadaan kondusif.

Para siswa hanya bisa mendesah kecewa dan kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing, tak terkecuali namja sipit tadi yang hanya bisa mendoakan supaya Donghae baik-baik saja.

.

Hyukjae membawa—menyeret—Donghae ke gudang belakang sekolah. _Well_, jangan tanya kenapa ia bisa mengetahui letaknya—semua hal bisa saja terjadi di cerita ini, terlebih Hyukjae tengah dalam keadaan emosi, dan salah tempat untuk meluapkan emosi bisa membuatnya malu.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Aku salah apa?" Tanya Donghae, tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba datang, mengamuk dan menyeretnya ke tempat seperti ini.

"Kau—sudah menghancurkan masa depanku." Hyukjae tak lagi berteriak, melainkan berkata dengan nada dingin yang membuat Donghae mau tak mau ketakutan juga. Pemuda yang berusia dua tahun lebih muda itu berjalan mendekati Hyukjae dan menghadapkan tubuh Hyukjae padanya, berusaha memeluk dan menenangkannya. Namun tak disangka, Hyukjae malah menendang perut Donghae dengan menggunakan lututnya.

'Buk!'

"Ugh," Donghae terbatuk kecil bersamaan dengan darah segar yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia meringis pelan—tenaga Hyukjae rupanya tak bisa diremehkan.

"Itu, karena kau sudah memperkosaku—" Sebuah tendangan kembali dilayangkan Hyukjae kearah perut Donghae, menyusul tendangan sebelumnya.

'Buk!'

"Arghh!" Donghae mengerang keras saat tendangan Hyukjae mengenai lambungnya. Demi tuhan, rasanya sakit sekali!

"—dan itu, karena kau telah menumbuhkan benih di dalam perutku." Lanjutnya, membuat Donghae membelalakkan mata. Ia menyeka darah yang mengalir di ujung bibirnya dan menatap Hyukjae tak percaya.

APAAAAA?

"Kau.."

"AKU HAMIL, BRENGSEK!" Pekiknya sambil melempar _test pack_ miliknya ke wajah Donghae.

Jadi—dia benar-benar bisa hamil?

Tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit yang menyerang organ dalamnya, Donghae segera menghamburkan pelukan kearah Hyukjae, sedang yang dipeluk hanya membatu ditempat.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab!" Ujar Donghae dengan lantang—sepertinya ia tengah menantang maut karena berjanji pada seorang preman macam Hyukjae.

.

"Kau—apa? Jadi namja yang tadi itu hamil karenamu?" Namja sipit yang tadi pagi berusaha membangunkan Donghae kini menatapnya seolah-olah ia adalah seorang alien dari planet lain yang masih disangsikan keberadaannya di muka bumi ini. Donghae hanya mengangguk singkat dan kembali menyantap makan siangnya.

"Lalu ia meminta pertanggungjawaban darimu, begitu?" Tanya namja itu lagi—Henry namanya, seorang pemuda keturunan cina yang numpang lahir di kanada dan kini menjadi sahabat baik Donghae, "Tidak, aku yang menawarkan diri untuk bertanggung jawab." Balasan singkat nan santai dari Donghae membuat Henry tak tahan untuk melemparnya dengan botol saus tomat yang terletak tak berdaya diatas meja. Namun ia menurungkan niatnya karena masih ingin mengorek informasi lebih lanjut dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kok kau malah menawarkan diri, sih? Kau tak tahu, ya, kalau menjadi seorang ayah di usia semuda ini resikonya besar sekali? Belum lagi kalau pihak sekolah sampai mengetahuinya, kau bisa dikeluarkan dengan tidak terhormat, Hae!" Ceramah Henry panjang lebar, sementara Donghae hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Mungkin, karena aku mencintainya." Balas Donghae, membuat Henry tertawa meremehkan.

"_Love after sex_, eh? Apa kau merasakan hal ini pada setiap yeoja yang kau tiduri?" Tanya Henry—sarkastik. Donghae ini bodoh atau apa? Masa jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang baru dikenalnya lewat 'toilet umum nan mesum'nya? Lagian, dia itu kan seorang namja—berhati preman, pula!

"Tidak—ini cinta pertamaku, bukan mainan seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Kau tahu sendiri, kan, aku tak pernah punya pacar?" Donghae meraih jus jeruknya dan menyedotnya pelan, merasakan kesegaran minuman dingin itu setelah berbicara panjang lebar dengan Henry.

"Ya, dan sekalinya punya pacar, kau langsung memilih seorang preman? Pilihan yang hebat, kawan." Sahut Henry seraya tersenyum kecut.

_Dasar sok keren.._

_Sampai kapan kau mau menantang maut, hah?_

Batin Henry, merasa prihatin dengan kewarasan sahabatnya yang semakin menghilang.

**_._**

**_To be Continue.._**

**_._**

**Author's Note:**

Here is it, sequel of Molested yang mungkin akan jadi short-chaptered. I lost my feeling for old stories entah kenapa, dan pengen mulai cerita yang baru. Kalian mungkin udah lost feeling juga sama cerita ini, tapi Nim pengen banget bikin sekuelnya.

Well, kalo ada yang mau bertanya atau sharing bisa menghubungi Nim di ask . fm /slash/ naefellas. Menerima pertanyaan anon, selama itu gak menyudutkan pihak tertentu.

Apa lagi, ya?

Hm—masalah rating, sekali lagi, itu terserah readers mau rate apa (Nim yakin pada maunya M XD)

Nim masih punya beberapa cerita baru, nih. Silahkan ditunggu bagi yang berminat, hehe. Semoga kembalinya Nim kesini bisa memotivasi para author HaeHyuk untuk kembali menulis cerita! :^)

Please appreciate my story with giving Feedback, thank you!^^


End file.
